Clue
by writer writing
Summary: It's a Smallville version of the game, Clue. Lionel is dead and one of the 6 guests killed him. They all had a motive. Before the police are called, they must figure out the room, weapon, and killer. Suspects are Lex, Lana, Oliver, Lois, Clark, and Martha.
1. Chapter 1

Lois was at the Kent farm, helping Martha with paperwork The papers covered the kitchen table. "Did you get an invitation to Lionel's dinner party at the Luthor mansion, Mrs. Kent?"

"Yes," she answered in a distracted tone as she signed her name to a document.

"Are you going?"

"I suppose. Are you?"

"Yeah, you never know when a Luthor event might become newsworthy. Oliver was invited too."

"So was Clark, but I'm still trying to talk him into going."

"Why doesn't he want to go?" Lois asked curiously.

"Because of the outfit that came with the invitation," said Martha with a small smile.

"The costumes are pretty bad, but if it gets a good story, I'd wear a chicken suit. Oliver has an ugly green suit with pinstripes, and I have a skimpy, red evening gown."

"I have a maid's outfit, and Clark has—"

Clark came into the room. "Are you talking about those silly costumes?"

"What costume did you get, Smallville?"

"What does it matter? I'm not going," he said, pouring himself a glass of milk.

"You have to," Lois insisted. "It could be a very interesting night. Come on. Everyone knows billionaires are eccentric. You only have to wear it one night. Please? I'll keep bugging you until you give in."

"I'll show you the costume and maybe then you'll understand," he said, setting his milk down and going to get it. He brought it back in the box it had come in and pulled out a purple, velvet suit with gold spectacles in the pocket.

Lois choked back her laughter and said in as serious voice as she could muster, "There's nothing wrong with that suit."

"Yeah, right," he said.

"You never wear anything but blue and red. It'll be nice to see you in another color. The ladies will be all over you. Everybody likes a man in purple, and it's not like it's pink. You can't let your mom go alone."

Clark sighed. "I guess not," he said. responding to the last part. "I'll come."

Martha stood up and hugged him. "It'll be fun. You don't get out enough."

"Listen to your mother, Clarkie. I have to go and start getting ready for the party. See you guys there."

sss

"Lex, tell me again why I have to wear this thing?"

"You look pretty in blue, honey."

"I have a feather in my hair."

"If I can wear a yellow colonel's uniform, you can wear a feather. My father never throws a party for no reason. I want to see what he's up to. Let's go to the dining room. The other guests are already here."

They took their places in the dining room. Lex, Lana, and Martha were on the right side and Oliver, Lois, and Clark were on the left side in that order. Lionel was the last one to come in. He walked over to his place at the head of the table. He didn't sit down but announced, "Welcome, everyone. I see you all have sat down in your assigned seats. Pick up your name cards and read the backs. I think you'll be surprised.

Everyone picked up their name cards and began to read silently.

_Lex,  
I know you have been participating in illegal activities. I have the proof._

_Lana,  
I know you're pregnant and furthermore that Lex isn't the father. Someone travels outside of town to visit their old friend Pete._

_Martha,  
You have no secrets, love. I respect that. That's why I shall tell you one of mine. I am partly to blame for your husband's heart attack. I was trying to reason with him in the barn that night. Please, forgive me._

_Oliver,  
I know you are the Green Arrow. I shall make it public._

_Lois,  
I expected that if I did a little digging, I would find dirt. You don't seem to be the most ethical person. I didn't give you enough credit. You're a law abiding citizen, but I am afraid your sister isn't. She has made many illegal transactions with money. It's a shame she fell in with the wrong crowd. I could expose Lucy and put her away for life._

_Clark,  
You are already aware that I know of your powers and heritage. I could tell the world at any time._

"Now that you're all finished reading, you can give the name cards to me, and I will destroy them. Wouldn't want others peeking, would you?"

Lionel collected them and ripped them into tiny pieces.

"What do you want from us, Dad?" Lex asked.

"I simply want to have power over you, and there's nothing any of you can do about it."

The lights went out, and the room was plunged into total darkness. The sound of rain splattered on the roof.

"Don't worry," came Lex's voice from somewhere in the dark, "the backup generator should be on any minute."

After a few minutes, the lights were back on. All 6 guests were still seated at the table, but Lionel was gone.

"Lionel must've had to run to the bathroom," Lois said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"He's dead," Clark said, "and someone here killed him."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stared at Clark in shock, as he repeated, "Lionel had been murdered."

"Clark, can I see you in the corner for a second," Martha asked, and once they were there she asked him, "How do you know?"

"I listened for a heartbeat, and there are only 6 in the whole place. I don't know where his body is, but it has to be in the mansion. The lights weren't off that long. There's no staff here tonight, so it must have been one of the guests."

"Who got up when the lights were out?"

"I don't know, Mom. I was so distracted by what was on the name card, I wasn't paying attention."

"You need to find Lionel's body and the killer."

Lana had gotten up and came over with a man's ring in her hand. It had a blue stone. "Is this yours, Clark? It was laying underneath your napkin."

Clark groaned and shook his head, no. Martha took the ring and threw it out the window.

"What did you do that for?" Lana wanted to know.

"It wasn't his," Martha replied.

Lana went back over to Lex, confused.

"Do you still have your powers?" Martha asked.

"No, and it might be a while before I get them back. It's hard to tell how long it was there and slowly affecting me. We'll have to figure it out without my powers."

They joined everyone at the table.

"Clark," Lex said, "I don't understand how you can be sure my father's dead, but I know you're hardly ever wrong about these sorts of things."

"One thing is for sure, it didn't happen in the dining room," Lois said. "I suggest Colonel Mustard in the kitchen with a candlestick."

Everyone stared at Lois with a puzzled expression, wondering how she could make jokes at a time like this.

"Oh, come on people," Lois told them, "can't you see this is some sort of sick, practical joke? We're in a mansion, someone's dead, and we're all dressed up like Clue characters."

"Lois, if Clark says Lionel is dead, we should trust him," Oliver said.

Lex stood up. "This is my house, so I'm taking charge. For now we're going to assume we have a dead body on our hands. I should never have agreed to the party. I think we should just reveal our secrets, and we can see who has the most motive."

"You'd like that," Lois said. "To find out everyone's secret and then lie about your own."

"Lois is right," Oliver said, "we can't trust that everyone would tell the truth. The first thing we need to do is find the body. We should split up into groups of 2 and look for him."

"But that leaves someone alone with the killer," Clark pointed out. "Maybe we should just call the police."

"How about the 6 of us stay together and find the body first," Martha said. "There's safety in numbers, and I don't think the police are going to take us seriously without one."

"We can check out the kitchen first, since it's closest," said Lana, hoping to give an intelligent contribution.

They all stood up and began to head for the kitchen.

"Wait!" Lois cried, making them all stop, "don't we have to roll the dice first?"


	3. Chapter 3

"We're not taking turns and going a designated amount of steps. If we're going to play Clue, we need to play it right," Lois said as they entered the kitchen.

"I wish you would treat this more seriously, Lois," Clark told her.

"Don't worry. I'm going to play along and help solve it," Lois said, and she began to run her hands along the wall.

Clark watched her in bewilderment, and then he shook his head and turned to everyone else. "Look around the room for clues everybody. I don't think the murder happened here or there would have been signs of a struggle but look anyway."

Lana opened the oven and saw the chicken that they were supposed to have for supper. "Boy, this looks good. We never did get to eat," she said, and she pulled off a wing. "Anybody else want some?" she politely enquired.

"No, thank you, dear," Martha said. "I think the rest of us lost our appetite."

Lana shrugged and started eating.

Lex looked through the silverware and kitchen appliances and declared, "He wasn't killed with a knife."

"You would know," Oliver muttered.

Lex heard him. "So you think I did it? He was my father, you know."

"And we all know people never murder their family members," Lois said sarcastically, still feeling the walls.

"How many others think I did it?" Lex asked.

There was complete silence.

"What is this, a popularity contest?" Lex asked.

"If it was, you'd get my vote," Lana said, wrapping her arm around him.

Lex removed her arm. It was obvious that by this point in their relationship, Lex didn't care what Lana felt or thought. She was merely a trophy. Lana was holding on, even though she was pregnant with someone else's child, because she had become dependent on a billionaire's lifestyle. She also liked the fact that she had been able to snag Lex Luthor. She wasn't quite ready to let go.

"You all are such good buddies. You're going to be surprised when you find out that it was one of you and not me. Wait a second; I have proof that it wasn't me."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave their full attention to Lex.

"I was ticked off that the power company had failed to keep the lights on. I was sending them a message on my phone."

"While the lights were off?" Clark asked skeptically.

"I know where the keys are located. I don't need to see them."

"He's right," Oliver said, "I heard beeping. I thought it was a watch, but it could have been Lex's cell phone. I don't think he's the type to dirty his own hands anyway."

Lex pulled out his cell phone, "See? The time shows that it was sent out when the lights were off. I couldn't have committed murder and sent a message out at the same time."

"So it wasn't Colonel Mustard, and it wasn't in the kitchen, but nobody has disproved the candlestick," Lois said.

Lois was really beginning to get on Clark's nerves with all the Clue jokes. "What in the world are you trying to do? Read the wall?"

"I'll tell you when I prove it."

"I think we've exhausted this room," Martha said. "We should move onto another room."

"Hold on Mrs.—Aha!" Lois shouted in triumph. She found the cracks of a doorway to a secret passage. "We need to find something that triggers it."

Lex had pulled a small hatchet out of one of the drawers and began to chop the wall open.

"Or that works to," Lois said.

Once the entryway had been opened, they all went in.


	4. Chapter 4

It was very dark in the passageway, as they felt their way along. It seemed to be going underground and back up. Suddenly, Lana let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Lana, are you okay?" Clark asked her.

"Th-there was a spider on my arm."

Even though it was dark, it was evident from Lois' sigh that she was rolling her eyes.

"It'll be okay. You've been in far scarier situations than spiders," Martha told her reassuringly.

At last, they came to the end of the tunnel, and there was the same kind of secret doorway.

"I don't suggest using a hatchet in the dark," Lois said. "Somebody want to help me feel how to get it open?"

Clark was closest. He located the switch that made it swing open. They came out into Lex's study.

"Surprise, surprise!" Lois said. "A secret passageway connecting the kitchen and study."

Lex looked confused. He shut the door and felt the faint cracks in the wall. "This has to have been put in recently. I would've seen this."

"So someone was doing construction in your study and kitchen, and you didn't know?" Oliver asked him.

"We don't have time to waste arguing," Clark told everyone. "Look around for more clues."

"Don't forget the body," Lois said.

They all started looking around.

"I'll look through my desk," Lex said.

"So you can hide the evidence?" Oliver asked.

"Hey, I'm the only one that has been proven not guilty, so far."

Lana set down the glass of water she had poured to wash down the chicken from earlier. "What about me?" she asked with a pouty expression.

"What about you?" Lex asked.

"I'm not guilty. I never left the dining room."

"Don't I know it. I can certainly vouch for her."

"How?" Oliver asked.

"I had a hard time focusing on writing my message with Lana's heavy breathing. No offense darling, but your huffing and puffing could have blown the house down. I've been meaning to tell you that you might want to consider a weight loss program. You've put on a few pounds, especially in your abdomen region."

"That's because I'm— " she said angrily and then finished with, "I'll consider it."

Martha had stopped and was now suspiciously eying Lana's stomach, and then continued walking as if to say it was none of her business.

Lex gave a satisfied nod and continued searching through his desk drawers. "I'm glad you see things my way. I can't let my girlfriend run around like some fat lady in the circus."

Lana regained her anger and said, "Lex, I think we need to talk."

"I'm busy," he replied.

"Out in the hallway, now!" she told him.

Since they had both been cleared, no one saw it as a problem for them to have a private conversation. Lex came back in clearly angry, and Lana followed and had clearly been crying.

The 6 of them kept looking in a tense silence until Lois interrupted, "I'd say we've searched this room to death. Sorry, probably not the best phrase to use right now."

They all began to head for another room. Lana fell toward the back and pulled Lois aside.

"Can I live with you?"

"Excuse me?" Lois asked.

"Lex is kicking me out. I'm pregnant with Pete Ross' child."

"Why don't you live with Pete then?"

"He's in college. I don't want him to feel that he has to stop and support us. I'll tell him about the baby after he finishes school. I've already broke up with Pete."

"I sort of feel sorry for you, but I couldn't deal with having a baby around. Plus, Clark is over a lot, and it might make things awkward. If you want my opinion, tell Pete. From what I hear, he's a good man. You guys could work out some kind of arrangement."

Clark came back into the study. "You two shouldn't lag behind. You have to stay with the group."

"What are you trying to say, Smallville? Lana has been proven innocent and that only leaves me. Do you think I'm the killer?"

"Of course not, Lois. We all just need to stay together until the killer is found."

"Now what are you trying to say? You can't trust anyone right now. That's how you get yourself killed. I could be a killer if I wanted to be. Miss Scarlet has been found guilty before you know."

Clark sighed. "Fine. I won't make any opinions one way or the other. You're on my suspect list. Now will you come out?"

They joined the group and headed for the library.


	5. Chapter 5

They were all searching the library but once again finding no body or clues.

"So that's how Lex did it," Lois said.

"Did what? Kill Lionel?" Oliver asked.

"No. This book is titled How to Become Richer than your Rich Father."

"You are always accusing me, Oliver and I have proof of my innocence. I think you did it and are trying to pin it on me," Lex said, as he glared threateningly at Oliver.

"I wish I could take the credit for doing the world a favor," Oliver said, glaring back.

"You guys need to calm down. I'm still of the opinion that this is some sort of game, but if somebody did do it, it wasn't Ollie," Lois said, walking to Oliver's side.

"Because he's your boyfriend?" Lex sneered.

"Because he's not a murderer," Lois replied.

"Lois, can I speak to you in the corner for a second?" Clark asked.

Lois let out an irritated sigh but followed him to a corner at the other end. "This better be good, Smallville."

"I don't think you should have so much trust in Oliver."

"What? You think Oliver is a killer?"

"Keep your voice down. I'm just saying the suspect list is getting shorter. If Oliver isn't guilty that only leaves you, me, and Mom. We're not killers, are we?"

"I know Oliver. He wouldn't kill someone."

"Really? How long have you known him? From what I know about him, he believes the end justifies the means."

All the hard resolve left her face, but she said, "I still need proof. In fact, I need proof that there was a murder."

When she went back over, Oliver reached out to take her hand, but Lois pretended that she didn't see it and continued looking around. It wasn't just what Clark had said. She had always had a feeling that there was a darker, more mysterious side to Oliver, but she had always ignored it. She never pressed to find or expose secrets from people she liked. Maybe she should. Look at all the trouble Lucy had gotten into by letting Lucy have her secrets and space. She didn't know what to do about Oliver. She was going to wait until this whole mystery was over before she decided whether or not to break up with him. He was so close to what she was looking for in a man, and being a billionaire was definitely a plus. How often did men without criminal records come around? Around her that is.

Lana was resting in an easy chair and flipping through a trashy romance novel.

"Is it good reading?" Lois asked sarcastically.

"I'm just reading the good parts until we're ready to move onto the next room. It's plain to see there's nothing in here."

"Maybe not but it never hurts to look." Lois bit her lip and then said, "Can I ask you something?"

Lana closed the book. "You mean like girl talk?" she asked, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Sort of, I guess. What do you think about Oliver?"

"Ollie? He's gorgeous. His arm muscles are shaped like a Greek god's."

"Your pregnancy hormones are really raging. I mean as a person."

"He's filthy rich."

"I already thought of that. He's polite, right?"

"I guess."

"And he cares about the world he lives in, right?"

"Probably so. If you're asking if he loves you, the proof is in the honesty. There should be no secrets between a couple."

"Sometimes people keep secrets from people they love, whether or not it's the right thing to do, but that's not what I'm asking. Do you think Oliver murdered Lionel or is capable of it?"

"No. I watched him when the lights were out. He didn't go anywhere."

"What do you mean you watched him?"

"Well, it was too dark to see details. I could only make out a faint outline. If you open your eyes extra wide and stare hard enough, your eyes adjust a little."

"Why were you staring at my boyfriend's outline?"

"I'm an artist. I'm interested in shapes."

Lois walked away and muttered, "Yeah, but what kind of shapes?"

She told everyone what Lana had said, the important part anyway, and Oliver was off the hook.

"I suggest we go to the lounge next," Lois said.

"Why the lounge?" Lex wanted to know.

"If my memory serves me correctly, it's closer than the conservatory. There should be another secret passage, and where's a better place to stash a body or for a still living man to hide?"


	6. Chapter 6

Lois was the first one to speak when they came through the lounge door. "So it wasn't with a gun," she said, eying the untouched gun cabinet.

"I don't like guns," Clark said. "They're one of man's worst inventions. Instead of helping the human race, they destroy. They're certainly not restful décor for a lounge."

"Are you one of those pro gun control people, Smallville? There aren't many things my father and I agree on, but the right to bear arms is one of them. I can defend myself without one, but some people can't. Then there are the people who only want to collect them or hunt. Guns don't kill people. People kill people."

"True but as technology advances, killing people gets easier."

"It's not a nuclear weapon to blow up the world for goodness sake. Unfortunately, some countries need those too to defend themselves from other countries with nuclear weapons. How would pioneers have survived without guns?"

"The outlaws could have done without them."

"How do you think the wild west was tamed?"

"Would you two shut up?" Lex said. "We're not at a debate on the right to own guns. Start looking for the secret passage. We have to find that body as soon as possible."

They all began to feel the walls. After about 5 minutes without finding anything, Oliver spoke up.

"I don't think there's a secret passage in this room. If you want my opinion, I think we can go ahead and call the police. We all know Clark Kent did it."

Everyone became motionless with surprise except for Lois. She became angry and moved until she was up in Oliver's face. Oliver, hero that he was, wasn't immune to the fear she caused.

"How dare you," she whispered angrily, then she shouted, "How dare you! Clark is the most honorable person I know. He won't even kill a spider much less a human being. He would rather release the spider back into nature than stomp on it. I don't think murderers have that hang-up."

"You don't know Clark Kent like I do. It would be easy for him to do it."

"It'd be easy for me to kill you," she said, holding her finger over a vulnerable pressure point in his body, "but that doesn't mean I'd do it. What do you mean I don't know Clark? I've known him longer than you."

"How come you didn't defend me like this?"

She didn't answer.

"Actions speak louder than words. You deserve to be with someone you can love and trust."

"It's not that I don't like you, Ollie."

"I know."

"As long as you don't accuse my other friends of crimes they didn't commit, we can still be friends."

He gave her a skeptical look. "Clark and you have a friendship that I guarantee you, we will never have. I hope for your sake, he's innocent."

"What do you mean by that?"

He smiled. "I wish you luck. It was fun while it lasted."

Lois nodded in halfhearted agreement and walked away from him. Everyone stopped watching the soap opera moment that had broken out and began the search again.

Oliver said to himself, after Lois was out of hearing range, "Your heart was already won before we met, but you don't even know. Neither does the victor for that matter, but you two will one day. Actions speak louder than words."

Clark had given up on the wall. He supposed somebody could have stuffed the body under the couch. He wondered why his powers hadn't come back. It would make the search a lot easier. He must have been exposed longer than he thought. He tripped on the rug and it revealed a trap door under it. He opened it up and smelled perfume drift up but not just any perfume. It was the kind his mother was wearing tonight and the same one that Lois had borrowed before she left the house. It just couldn't be. Neither his mom nor Lois would ever kill somebody in cold blood, no matter what the secrets had been. He had begun to think Lois was right and that murder hadn't been committed, but why had Lionel's heart stopped? Maybe someone had lied to get off the suspect list and set Lois or his mom up.

By this time, they all had noticed the open trap door. Oliver was the first one over, and the smell of perfume was not lost on him. "I'm sorry I misjudged you, but you have to admit, it wouldn't have been hard for you to do and get away with."

Clark only nodded. He was still coming to grips with what the perfume might mean.

"It was a woman who did it," Oliver said, "and as Lana has already been cleared…"

"I did it," Lois and Martha said at the exact same time.


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't lie for me, Mrs. Kent."

"Don't lie for me, Lois."

"Everyone knows you're not capable of murder. You're too nice."

"The nicest people can be driven to murder."

"I'm the one with the temper and violent streak."

"You're also the loyal one, who would willingly go to jail for someone they care about."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"That's enough," Lex said. "It's obvious that the real murderer isn't going to confess or I should say that the fake murderer isn't going to unconfess. We're just going to have to find evidence to eliminate one of you."

Clark, who still looked stunned and a little sick, led the way through the trap door. It was a long, dark passage that came out into the conservatory. Once again neither the body nor the clues were in there.

"Before we continue," Clark said, "I'd like to speak to Lois."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lana asked. "She could be—"

Clark interrupted, "I'll take my chances."

He took her in the back behind the bushes. "Tell me the truth. I know you didn't kill Lionel, Lois, and neither did my mom. What was the secret Lionel had on you? It might prove it wasn't you, if it was trivial."

"If I killed Lionel because he knew, what makes you think I'd tell you?"

"I am positive this is a trick of some kind. The real murder planted that perfume there to frame you or mom. Maybe you were right all along, and Lionel is playing a game. We have yet to find a body."

"I'll tell you what Lionel had on me but I'm not unconfessing. Lucy has been involved in illegal activity, and he was threatening to turn her in, which would put her away for life. I don't know what's the matter with that girl. It won't do any good to track her down and try to reason with her or discipline her. People only change if they want to. That's something the General doesn't seem to understand. I hope she stays alive and out of jail long enough for that to happen."

Clark saw that despite her outward composure, she had a worried look in her eye. He hugged her and said, "She'll turn out fine just like her big sister. This night will turn out fine, but first you have to be honest. You know you didn't do it, and surely you know my mother didn't do it. You didn't need proof to know I'm not a killer, which by the way I never did thank you for, so thanks. Give my mother that same faith."

"You're right. Let's go figure this thing out once and for all." She returned the hug.

"Now if I can only convince my mother to stop confessing."

They didn't like the smug look on Lex's face, when they returned to the group. He said, "Lana just pointed out something helpful for once. Lois was wedged between Oliver and Clark. She couldn't have snuck away without disturbing them. Martha, however, was right on the end. We have our murderer. I'm calling the police."

Lois snatched away the cell phone Lex was dialing on. "Martha Kent did not do it!"

"Don't obstruct justice, Miss Lane," Lex growled.

"This coming from the king of obstructers," Lois said, walking away from Lex and to Martha. "Mrs. Kent, I confessed to save you, and I know you did the same for me. We have to find the real killer."

"I don't think it matters who did it. We all know Lionel deserved to die," Martha said.

"Mom, how could you say that? I thought you were the one who thought Lionel was trying to be good. You liked him."

"I was wrong. You reap what you sow, and Lionel reaped. I didn't want to tell you what the secret was because you have enough on your plate, but it seems I have no choice. Lionel is partly to blame for your father's death, and who knows how many others died by his hands, unintentionally or intentionally."

"Everyone knows my father was evil," Lex said. "That's not the point. The point is Martha is the only possible suspect."

"Shut up, Lex," Clark said. "I want to be angry, Mom, but truthfully, I pity Lionel. Dad died a good and godly man, who is still missed. I don't think the same thing can be said for Lionel."

"You're right, honey. May God have mercy on his soul."

"Touching," Lex said, clapping. "A splendid performance by Martha Kent, but that doesn't erase her guilt. The police are still going to be called."

"No, they're not," Lois said. "Don't worry, Mrs. Kent. You're not going to prison. I'm going to call every person I know, including the president. Somebody can help."

"You know the president?" chorused everyone in the room.

"Well, not personally, but my father is a 3 star general, and let's not forget Mrs. Kent is a senator. He'll talk to me. Does anybody know his number? I don't exactly have it on speed dial."

"Lois, I appreciate your enthusiasm for helping my mom, but even if he would talk to you, what's he going to do? Drop everything and grant a pardon for a new senator accused of murder?"

"Maybe I should think smaller. What about Chloe? She's got a knack for clearing up a mystery, and she's not the law. We need a fresh perspective."

sss

When Chloe, who was in Smallville for the weekend, came through the conservatory door 10 minutes later, she gave them all a weird look.

"What?" Lois asked testily.

"Did you know you're all dressed up like Clue characters?"

They all looked at each other. They had been here so long and had been so distracted by the murder, they had forgotten that minor detail.

"Never mind. It's not important," Chloe said. "Although when I play Clue on the computer, it always ends up being Professor Plum. It has to be a glitch in the game. Anyway, where's the body?"

"We're still in the process of finding his body," Lois said.

"What have you been doing then?"

"We've been eliminating suspects, only that hasn't turned out so well. Nobody seems to have done it," Clark said.

"What about the servants?"

"There are no servants here tonight," Lex spoke up.

"Then why was there a butler hiding in the hall, when I came in?"

"It's always the butler," Lana said in a philosophical manner.


	8. Chapter 8

"Clark, maybe you'd like to run ahead and see if the butler's still there," Chloe said, hinting for him to use his powers and apprehend the butler.

"I would, but I've been feeling a little green or I should say blue," he said, knowing she would pick up the reference to kryptonite.

"When did you start to feel that way?" Chloe asked concerned.

"Since dinner."

Lois, who was becoming annoyed at this exchange said, "Everyone's been feeling green and blue, since we found out Lionel knew our secrets. Now let's quit chatting about Clark's health and get a move on."

Just as soon as they began walking to the hall, they stopped because Chloe, who had been leading, stopped and said, "I don't think he'd still be hiding in the hall. Either he's left or hiding somewhere else. Have you guys checked the room over there yet?"

"That's the billiard room," Lex said.

"So have you checked it?" Chloe asked.

"No," said a few people at once.

Lois was the closest to the door. She was the first one through, followed by Clark. She came to a sudden stop and turned in horror. She buried her face into Clark's shirt. She was used to seeing and dealing capably with horrifying things, but this one caught her off guard. Up to now, she had been holding out that it was a game.

Clark wrapped an arm around Lois and studied the scene before him. Lionel was hanging from a rope that was tied around the light fixture. The pool table had been knocked over and the balls were scattered around the room. It was a homemade hanging device. Lionel's face was still contorted with the shock that he had been about to die. He had become very pale and stiff looking.

Everyone came into the room and saw.

"I think now would be an appropriate time to call the police," Lex said.

Lois, who had regained her composure but still held onto Clark, gave Lex his phone back, and he called 911 to report the murder.

The police arrived and making a thorough investigation and asking all the questions, confirmed it was probably the butler.

Clark got a relived, happy look on his face and asked to be excused. Using his super speed and x-ray vision, he found the butler hiding in the garden shed on the Luthor property. Clark didn't have to fight. He simply grabbed the man's arms and placed them behind his back. He walked back slowly to allow enough time to pass so that it wouldn't look suspicious.

The police handcuffed the man, who was named Jenkins, and on seeing the body, he made a confession to killing him. He said that Lionel had been a thorn in everybody's side, and he had simply done what everyone else had only thought of doing. He had been the one to make the lights go out with a timer and to quietly chloroform Lionel. He had already hung the rope with the pool table directly underneath. He had strung him up with ease and waited until Lionel had revived, so that he could enjoy his death. Then he kicked out the table from underneath him. He had been the one to spray the perfume and make it seem like a woman had done it. It was a lucky coincidence that it was the same perfume Martha and Lois were wearing. He had tried to make it out of the mansion, but with the group moving, he had to keep hiding and ducking. When he finally got to the door, he had to hide because Chloe came through the door. Then he had to hide in the garden shed because the police came. He was taken to jail.

Ollie offered to drive Lana somewhere. She chose to be driven to Pete's, so she could tell him the truth about their unborn son. Lois felt like spending the night with the Kents, and everyone was secretly smiling about Lois and Clark holding hands. Something the two didn't seem to be aware of. Chloe left too. Lex was alone at last.

He grinned wickedly, as he stared into the billiard room. His father was dead. He had deserved it for playing with people's lives, namely his life. Lex had been keeping an eye on his dad for a long time, and he knew the instant his father had discovered his secrets. He knew Lionel was arranging a night of Clue to play mind games. Lionel just had no idea that it was going to be a real game. His dad, in preparing for the game, had put kryptonite in the dining room and muttered something about no powers to cheat, but Lex had no idea what he had been talking about. Lex had turned his head when his father thought the construction was secret out of curiosity. Besides Lana and Martha, he hadn't discovered the other's secrets, but he would, if it was the last thing he did. He had hired the butler to do the job. The reason why Jenkins hadn't ratted on him was that he expected Lex to pull some strings and get him out. He would pull strings alright, strings to kill Jenkins in prison. A dead man doesn't talk, a piece of wisdom he lived by these days.

He peered at his hands. He had once had a vision, where his mother showed him all the blood that would be on his hands. It used to bother him, but now he thought it amusing. He had never killed someone ruthlessly with his own two hands, but that didn't make him less guilty of murder. Did his mother know some of that blood came from his father? He laughed when he realized that he was the only one to win at this game of "Clue". It was Colonel Mustard in the billiard room with a rope.

The End


End file.
